rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepover
"This is the best sleepover I've ever had! "Me too!" "Me three!" "Not me. I think I'll just escape this madhouse." -Lily, Lilim, Marie, and Nicholas 'Sleepover '''is a Rails of Highland Valley short. It aired on August 17, 2017. Plot One day, Lilim is idling in Toledo when Lily and Marie arrive. After discussing that night's plans and finding out that they'll all be at Highland Valley that night, they decide to have a sleepover. Kyle is surprised to hear about it as he departs. Later after finishing their run, Lily and Marie hang out with Ralph at Springfield Industrial, who is interested in their plans for that night. Marie wonders how the others would feel about it. At Tidewater, Nicholas and Arthur are waiting for Big Mickey to load their flatcars when Arthur tells Nicholas that Lily, Marie, and Lilim are having a sleepover at Highland Valley later. Nicholas is shocked, as he knows they would be annoying and that he would be stuck at Highland Valley, having no assignments for that night. He asks Big Mickey to load them up slower so that he can stall. That night, Nicholas shows up at the roundhouse, thinking they haven't arrived yet, only to be dismayed when they surprise him. Lily and Lilim jokingly tell him to leave, as they have a "No Boys Allowed" rule, but Marie wants him to stay. Lily already knows that Nicholas tried to avoid them. Marie suggests that they watch TV, but Nicholas is shocked when the girls want to watch ''My Little Pony. He hurries to the yard, grabs a bleach tanker, shuts his eyes, and puts on earmuffs. When the show is finally over, Nicholas is relieved as he returns the bleach tanker to the yard. The girls next decide to play Eight Marbles. All goes well until they excitedly yell, which gets too loud for Nicholas, who firmly asks them to keep it down. Top Hat, who is passing by, agrees with Nicholas. Next, they agree to bake a cake, but soon find out that the cake mix was swapped with cement. While the girls are still having fun, Nicholas tries to sneak out and ask Mr. Edwards if he can give him a job. Mr. Edwards doesn't have anything for Nicholas, unfortunately. Timothy and Andrew arrive, where Nicholas tells them what was going on. Timothy tells him not to worry, as their behavior is common with girls and that they'll eventually get tired. Nicholas is suddenly pulled back into the shed by Lily, who refuses to tell him how she pulled him back without touching his coupler. Marie announces that it's story time, so Lily tells a made up story where she, Marie, and Lilim went to Australia, Nicholas tells about his day (in a failed attempt to put the girls to sleep), Lilim tells a story about when she and Michael worked for B&O and MARC before NS, and as Marie is about to tell a story about when she found crushed coins on the side of the rails, Zane passes by with a late night intermodal, cutting her off. After story time, the ladies decide to read Takayama Eiko, which Nicholas is skeptical about, as they would be reading in the dark. Lily, however, wants to try it anyway. After 30 minutes, they are finally put to sleep. The next morning, Arthur is chuckling to himself as he backs into the shed. Having heard about last night's events, he calls Nicholas a "brony", much to his annoyance. Arthur is then shocked to find out that Amber is the shed, as he doesn't want her to know that he has a crush on her. Lily, Lilim, and Marie wake up in disbelief that they stayed up very late. Arthur proposes that they watch a marathon of Thomas, TUGS, Family Guy, Galaxy Railways, Frasier, and other shows, which they all agree to. Arthur, who is still shocked about Nicholas knowing he has a crush on Amber, swears that he better not tell her. Characters * Lily * Marie * Lilim * Michael (does not speak) * Kyle * Engineer (not shown) * Teduka (does not speak) * Ralph * Nicholas * Arthur * Big Mickey * Top Hat * Dave * Larry * Adam * Mr. Edwards * Timothy * Andrew (NS) * Zane (does not speak) * Daisy (does not speak) * Amber Locations * NS Lake Division District * Springfield Industrial * Tidewater * Highland Valley Trivia * This short marks the first time of a couple things: ** First appearance of a bleach tanker. ** Big Mickey's first speaking role. ** It is revealed that Arthur has a crush on Amber. ** First short to be edited with Sony Vegas. * This short is similar to the Mario short series, The Three Little Princesses, though it wasn't the direct inspiration for this short. * The scene of Nicholas asking Big Mickey to slow down his work is similar to the TUGS episode "High Tide", when Big Mac asks Big Mickey to give him and Warrior a quick load up. * Stock footage from Special Visitor is used. Stock footage from one of the creator's Eight Marbles videos is also used. * The scene of the cake mix being mixed up with cement is a reference to The Three Little Princesses. Goofs * On the scene of Nicholas teasing Marie about "running over the coins", there is a black dot. * The bleach tanker's textures are messed up. Short Category:Shorts Category:Season 3